


So This is Love

by randomwriter57



Series: makoharu week 2016 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Falling In Love, Held Gaze, Love Epiphany, M/M, i actually wrote in makoto's pov for once, it was kinda refreshing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter57/pseuds/randomwriter57
Summary: Makoto is really, really in love with Haru. And he loves it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tropes: [Love Epiphany](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/LoveEpiphany) and [Held Gaze](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HeldGaze).
> 
> Written for [MakoHaru Week 2016](http://makoharuweek2016.tumblr.com), Day Four: Favourite Tropes.

In all respects, it was a normal day. To any outsiders looking in, it would appear like every other day for two childhood friends. Meeting at Haru's house and walking to school after convincing him to leave the bathtub. Later, chiding him for wearing his uniform too loosely. That's how their days usually begin.

Today, of course, it's their last day of high school. Instead of their usual lessons and after-school activities, today they go through the tedious and emotional process of graduation. After their ceremony ends, they along with the rest of their year spend a while saying goodbye. Friends, teachers, classrooms, and club rooms all get a farewell.

As usual, they walk home side-by-side, matching their pace with ease, footsteps connecting in tempo. Stopping off at the shop to buy an ice cream, split in half and shared, just the same as usual. They walk home together at their usual pace, Haru on the side of the ocean, Makoto at his other shoulder, smiling and chatting as usual.

Today, they decide to stop for a while at the platform which overlooks the bay. For Makoto, it feels almost as though it's a haunt, bringing back memories, both good and bad, of important conversations between the two of them. This platform has seen the best and the worst. He hopes coming here is a good omen, this time.

Leaning against the barrier, they are quiet. Though they have began to voice their thoughts more (they're not mind readers, after all), words aren't a necessity between them. As always, they are comfortable enough with silence, enjoying each other's company without the need to speak.

"I can't believe everything is passing so quickly," Makoto says after a few minutes. "It feels like yesterday that we were starting the swim club, and now we're graduating from Iwatobi High."

Haru hums, eyes trained on his ice cream, which sweats even in the cool March air.

Makoto looks out to the ocean, watching the gentle waves wash up against the sand. It's mesmerising and calming. The sound and the scent of the sea. He's going to miss this.

"Things are going to change, aren't they?" Makoto says, almost missing the words even as he speaks them. Words which he has been afraid to speak come out, but he doesn't stop them. They need to talk about this kind of thing. "When we're in Tokyo."

Haru hums again, his tone lower.

"After all, we'll be in different areas of Tokyo, at different universities. We won't be able to see each other as often." Emotions well in Makoto's heart. A lot is going to change, with this. He's excited for university, but he also regrets this, watching the things he loves become distant memories.

Beside him, Haru takes a deep breath. His ice cream drips onto his hand. "Who says everything is going to change?"

Makoto looks over to Haru. He feels his eyes widen, his thoughts stop. "What do you mean?"

"It's not like we'll never see each other," Haru says. "We'll still live close enough to meet up often. Besides, you need someone to help you cook, or else you're going to starve." He gives Makoto a side-eyed glance, and Makoto laughs at the stoic comedy.

"You're right." Makoto lets his face relax into a smile again. He was worrying for nothing, as usual. "I guess I was just worried you'd find things more interesting than..." He trails off, not wanting to continue. What he wants to say is selfish.

Haru tears his eyes away from the water and turns his body to face Makoto. "That's impossible. There's nothing more interesting than you."

Breathing hitches. Heart freezes. Hearing the words, Makoto feels himself become the dictionary definition of surprised. He makes eye contact with Haru, green eyes meeting blue, and is latched on, unable to look away. Those whirlpools of blue entice him, speaking more truth than Makoto has seen in anyone else's eyes before.

Then the words kick in. For Haru to say something as intimate as that to him, to imply that Makoto is the most interesting thing he knows, even more so than the water...

For a moment, a pang hits Makoto's heart, and he realises that he can't imagine being without Haru, either. For him, Haru is the most interesting thing, too. Sure, he has goals and dreams and things he enjoys, but all of it seems incomplete without Haru. And he's sure that's what Haru feels, too.

_'Ah,'_ he thinks, _'I'm in love with him.'_

The thought feels like second nature. Of course he loves Haru. He has his whole life. Ever since they were children, hasn't he been telling Haru those same words? The reason he swims is because Haru is there with him. His body isn't shocked by his mind's revelation. He's known it for years.

But now he realises the extent of it. Like when Nagisa asked them jokingly which swim team member they would date, if they had to, and he couldn't decide, because he was thinking too hard. Now he thinks about it, the obvious answer is Haru. After all, they know each other too well. He can't imagine life without Haru in it. And every time he's thought about kissing someone, is he sure they haven't all been one person, disguised as faceless images? When he looks at Haru's lips, can he deny wondering what they must feel like?

As the thoughts run through him, he feels warmth in his cheeks and knows he must be blushing. There's no way for him to calm it, though. Haru has already noticed.

Except a moment later, Haru too is blushing, and eyes glimmering, he looks away.

The moment is shattered. It takes another few for Makoto to regain conscious control of his body, and even then he isn't sure he knows what he wants to do or say. What would be the best course of actions. After such a revelation on his part, and the words Haru spoke to him, he doesn't know how to continue this course of action.

After some deliberation, he speaks. "You're my most interesting person too, Haru."

Haru looks back up to him, blue eyes shimmering, as though reflecting and absorbing the emotion in Makoto's heart. His cheeks, pale from the lack of sun in winter, turn pink. For a moment, Makoto swears Haru isn't breathing.

Then, slowly, a miracle occurs.

Stretching, Haru's lips turn into a smile.

A beautiful, genuine, emotional smile.

_'Shoot,'_ thinks Makoto, _'I really love him.'_

Part of him, a silly, optimistic part, wants to say something. Wants to confess. Wants Haru to know the full extent of his feelings.

The rest of him says nothing, and they return to their houses, bidding goodbye as they do every night, with plans to see each other tomorrow. Their natural rhythm remains the same.

(That doesn't mean Makoto doesn't spend the evening playing back Haru's words in his head and losing his mind over that gorgeous, _gorgeous_ smile of his. Not at all.

Because Makoto is really, _really_ in love with Haru. And he loves it.)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [randomactuallywrites-57](http://randomactuallywrites-57.tumblr.com) on tumblr | [@randomwriter57](http://twitter.com/randomwriter57) on twitter!


End file.
